Gryffindor Common Room
Gryffindor Common Room serves as a Common room for Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In general, it sports several shades of red and gold. The fireplace mantle is adorned with a portrait of a lion (associated with the house) and the room is described as being 'cosy'. Entrance The entrance to the Gryffindor common room is concealed under the portrait of the Fat Lady, on the lavish Gryffindor Landing. To enter one must present the Fat Lady with the correct password of the week. However, getting the password wrong means the student will have to wait the day for another student to come by and pass them the code. Description The common room is a circular room where Gryffindor students can relax after a long day of studying. It is full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, lost posters, etc. can be posted. The common room is decorated in several shades of red, which is associated with the house. The common room is comfortable, but not more comfortable than the Hufflepuff basement.Transcription of new Pottermore information There are many windows that look out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The mantle of the fireplace is adorned with a portrait of a lion. The fireplace is also connected to the Floo Network, but as it is extremely public except in the dead of night. The walls are decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals. There are also bookcases located in the room, filled with various novels. The common room is usually where celebration parties are held after Gryffindor Quidditch victories, or when Harry Potter completed a task for the Triwizard Tournament. It was also the location for Harry and Ginny Weasley's first kiss following Gryffindor's Quidditch Cup victory in 1997. The common room fireplace was used on several occasions by Sirius Black to contact Harry while he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic. Behind the scenes *In the movie adaptation of , one of the portraits on the wall of the common room is of a young Minerva McGonagall. *When Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown began dating, one chapter of described them as being "in a prominent corner of the common room". However, the Common Room is circular. It is possible that there are nooks or alcoves in various areas around the wall. *The Gryffindor Common Room as seen in the films differs slightly from its description in the books in that it is not a perfect circle, and that both the boys' and girls' dormitories are accessed via the same staircase: boys on the left, girls on the right. *The Chamber of Secrets video game is also the only place in the games or the films where the common room is accessed by crawling through an actual hole (albeit a square-shaped one). All other adaptations depict a doorway. *In , Harry and Ginny have their first kiss in the Room of Requirement instead of the Gryffindor common room, due to the Quidditch match and Harry's detention with Snape being cut. *The common room as depicted in the video game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is a near-perfect replica of the common room as seen in the films. One very subtle difference is that in the video games the stairs leading to the dormitories only go up, creating the misconception that there's only one dorm room for the boys (shared by Harry and the other boys in his year) and one for the girls. In the films (although it is difficult to notice unless you pay attention) you can see that, in addition to going up, the stairs also lead down (presumably to more dormitories). In the books it is stated that Harry's dorm is located at the top of the stairs. *Gryffindor is the only Common Room whose guardian/entrance is known to have changed at some point, the Fat Lady being replaced by Sir Cadogan. *In the Common Room's position in the back right of the Quad, the window to the left of the fireplace does not fit with the shape of the exterior model of the castle. In order for the window to view the outside, the common room would have to be pushed further out from the Quad so that nearly the entire room would stick out, while the exterior model only sticks out several feet from the rest of the building. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum pl:Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru Category:Common Rooms Category:Gryffindor House